wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 32
The session kicked off after the Archery tournament with Seigward travelling to the temple of Sigmar, only to find it closed up for the foreseeable future. Numerous wreaths and donations were left at the temple steps and dozens knelt outside praying. Two guards stood in front of the building, giving credence to the rumours that the Arch Lector was in town. Speaking to the guards Seigward was able to discern that even the temple of Ulric was hit with the new tax laws. And on top of that, the Graff had a number of confidants whom he asked about laws before passing them. Enacting a voting system of sorts. Seigbert, Herbert and Kaspar all wandered around the park before paying into a blue and white stripped tent. Inside they found mostly folk from Marrienburg enjoying the festival. Speaking to a brewmaster halfling named Hillberry Stillburg, the group tried some slightly poisoned ales, a local brew of the Dragon Ales brewhouse. Grabbing some food and chatting with locals to gather rumours, there was a cry of fire! The crowed moved towards the exit as both Seigbert and Herbert went to investigate. Herbert felt a sharp poke at his side, turning to find out who it was, he seen no one but the crowed evacuating. The fire also turned out to be a ruse, someone had unknowingly(or knowingly) dropped some of their hot pipe onto a nearby pile of hay the caught fire and was quickly dealt with. At that moment Herbert felt horrific. He pleaded with Seigbert to look at where he had been poked and sure enough, there was a blade wound. The three left the tent immediately looking for a physician as the poison began to take hold of Herbert. Due to one two man drinks the group ended up heading the wrong direction initially before finally finding a physician who gave Herbert some herbs to chew on. Sweating profusely, Herbert had barely survived. Ava's study group was underway and she paired off with Waldor Eichersmann, who wasted no time in quizzing her. He seemed particularly interested in why Blitzen was sponsoring her. At the half hour mark they changed partners and Ava studied with Kastor, showing her proper technique for the wind of Death. After this Ava set out for the scholars with Felix, none of the rest seem interested in drinks. There Ava spotted Suchtige, Bechilda and Ysambart all drinking with Marianne Bedien. Marianne wasted no time in bullying poor Felix into buying the group a round, though Ava slipped him a silver to help him out. The six of them played card games and drank while telling tales. Ava spoke of her battle with the Minotaur and Ogre, thoroughly impressing the rest of the students and causing Marianne to remark that adversity breeds strength. Ava was able to slip away after much lost coin under the pretence that she needed to learn a new spell for Marianne's class tomorrow. Taking Suchtige with her, as the poor woman was highly intoxicated, she left the Scholars to find Waldor waiting outside. Ava called him out on this though he made no excuses and admitted to his eavesdropping. They both took Suchtige home and after Ava opened up to the grey wizard a tad he warned her not to trust Marianne. Agreeing to meet in the dungeons for a private chat, Waldor informed Ava that Marianne was a drug dealer who got students hooked on her supply. He admitted to stealing from Marianne too, and had no intentions of turning her in as he could continue to take money off her person. Seigward returned to the Ogre's Gutplate and had a chat with Besso. They discussed the goings on and Seigward admitted to liking Seigbert when Besso asked about his, soon to perform, new act. Seigward also inquired about getting a weapon and Besso introduced him to one of his oldest friends, a halfling Seigward had dealings with and one Seigward didn't like. Glimbrin Oddsocks. Glimbrin didn't remember Seigwards name but did indeed recognise him as one of the group he had stolen from. Seigward played off loosing his items as gambling to Besso and then inquired about a weapon. Glimbrin agreed to get him a dagger for 18 silver. The other three members of the group soon returned to the Ogre's Gutplate before eating dinner together. Seigbert went to rest and Herbert placed a trap at the window to alert if anyone tried to get in. After that Herbert and Kaspar went in search of the rat catchers guild.